


Do I Look Lonely?

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: Nayeon is out to get lucky, but all Jihyo wants is enough money to pay her tuition.





	1. Hunt Or Be Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Or: Jihyo is new to the area and serves pie for the nightshift while Nayeon is the local troublemaker who accepts a new dare. (Or: the Panic! At The Disco AU + Clichés)

_“…You got two black eyes from loving too hard and a black car that matches your blackest soul, I wouldn’t change ya, wouldn’t ever try to make you leave, oh the neon coast was your sign…Static palms melt your vibe, midnight whisperings…Swimming pools under desert skies, drinking white wine in the blushing light, just another LA devotee…Always on the hunt for a little more time…” Panic! At The Disco: LA Devotee_

//

The sticky red plastic of the seat and the black and white tile made Nayeon cringe as she picked at the skin of her nails. 

It was a tourist trap for sure, what, with its era specific juke box that ironically played songs from the 2000s and staff that dressed in frilly costumes while wearing godforsaken _roller skates._

Honestly the whole place made her want to gag, but also, who was she to judge while she sat there with her white t-shirt and leather jacket? 

Clicking her tongue, she slumped further in the booth while listening to her friends shamelessly flirt with and ogle their poor waitress.

She didn't remember their name, Jisoo perhaps, or something similar, and while Nayeon would admit she was cute she wasn't really in the mood tonight.

"Hey Nayeon, what do you think?" One of her friends nudged her, head motioning towards where the girl was leaning over in front of the display case of desserts.

"Eh, yeah she's ok." She mumbled noncommittally.

"C'mon she's totally your type right?" Another spoke from the opposite side. "I'll bet you fifty bucks you can't get her to go out with you." 

A round of taunts went around the table and she felt her eyes roll at her friends behavior. 

"I'll up it to a hundred, that is, unless you think you can do it." 

This made her scoff and sit up. "Please, I can get anyone I want, you wanna lose money? That's fine." 

"Alright, how about this." Her friends leaned in, getting serious. "It takes Nayeon less than a month to get waitress hottie to fall in love with her. Place your bets." 

Various numbers were thrown out and she felt herself being squeezed out of her seat. 

(If there was one thing she hated more that her friends and their stupid bets- it was losing said bets). 

Reluctantly, she straighten herself out and put on a confident face while walking towards the counter. 

"Hello, can I help you?" The girl asked, smiling brightly at her. 

Taking them in, Nayeon quickly figure that they aren’t local. “Yeah actually, do you have a map?”

“Oh, let me just go back to the office-“

“Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

The girl freezes and Nayeon struggles to contain her own laughter at the horrible line. 

“I- w-wow. Did you just, I’m sorry it’s just-“

“It’s ok that really wasn’t one of my better ones.” She laughed, leaning an elbow on the counter while grinning. “But in all seriousness, I think you’re really pretty.” 

“Thank you but, I don’t want to get the wrong idea here. I mean, if that is what’s happening, I’m sorry to say that’s not really my thing...” The girl- Jihyo, as her name tag reads- smiles nervously. 

“What, girls?” Nayeon presses, not at all deterred.

“What? Oh, no. I, not that. I’m just not, looking for anything- like that. To go out with anyone. Is that- were you hitting on me?”

“Yeah, I guess I was.” She chuckles. “But I don’t think I came searching for anything either, just so you know.” 

“Right.” Jihyo narrowed their eyes and nodded. 

“Are you new to the area, I don’t think I’ve seen you around.” 

“Um, yeah, I guess so.” 

Nodding, Nayeon leaned away and reached for a napkin and a pen. “Well, I apologize if I came off strongly, just looked like you were lonely over here.”

“Did I now.” Jihyo eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

“If you ever find yourself bored or unsure of something, give me a call. I’d be more than happy to help you out.” 

Sliding the napkin across the counter now outfitted with her number, Nayeon turned back to her table where her friends were doing an awful job of being subtle. 

And as she settles herself into the edge of the booth, Nayeon chances one look back and watches as Jihyo smiles at the napkin before crumpling it up and tosses it into the trashcan beside the counter. 

She grins widely at the action, much to her friends confusion. 

(She was always up for a challenge, and she had a feeling she was going to like this Jihyo girl quite a lot). 


	2. You Buy Me Orange Juice

_“…We’ve waited so damn long, we’re sick and tired, I won’t leave any doubt or stone unturned, I’ve got a collar full of chemistry from your company, so maybe tonight I’ll be the libertine…’Cause there’s always time for second guesses (I don’t wanna know), if you’re gonna be the death of me (that’s how I wanna go)…You’ve got it all worked out with so little time, memories that I’d blackout if you were mine, you’ve got a pocket full of reasons why you’re here tonight…” Panic! At The Disco: Collar Full_

//

She goes alone to the diner the next night, perching herself on the end bar stool while looking for the familiar waitress. 

The overwhelming chrome and neon lights are annoying as ever, but she brightens when she catches Jihyo coming out of the kitchen and heading straight for her- 

And maybe she might have been a tad bit too cocky because Jihyo passes her without a second thought, choosing instead to take the order of the family that just appeared at the opposite end of the bar.

“Can I get you something hon?” A kind looking lady in her forties asks her instead. 

Nayeon simply scowls. 

-

She does order a meal after waiting uselessly for an hour, and even then, she gets nothing but radio silence from Jihyo. 

Which is fine, maybe she was just playing hard to get. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time she's gotten the cold shoulder from someone. 

But more than a week passes of Nayeon visiting every night to no avail, making her think that a change in tactics would turn better results. 

So she shows up near closing time and orders a coffee before taking a seat close to the back door- waiting for the rest of the patrons to leave until it’s just her and Jihyo. 

“We close in five minutes.” A voice breaks her out of her thoughts. 

Turning around, Nayeon smiles and sighs out in relief. “Finally. You know, you had me thinking for a second that you really hated me.” 

“Look, I appreciate you coming in and supporting the restaurant but don’t you think you’re trying a little to hard?” Jihyo shakes her head and leans against the side of the booth. 

“You seem like you’re worth it.” 

This makes Jihyo bite her lip and bark out a laugh. “And you’re a piece of work, you know that?”

“A masterpiece if I do say so myself.” Nayeon smirks. 

“Five minutes,” Jihyo accentuates by tapping the watch on their wrist and heading back to wipe down the couple remaining tables. 

In a bold show, Nayeon moves to follow Jihyo. “Let me take you home.” 

“I’m more of a third date kind of girl if you know what I mean. And dinner would be nice.” 

“Not like that,” She huffs out exasperatedly, "I just mean, let me give you ride. The buses here are pretty sketchy at night.”

“I don’t know about that- I mean it might be even creepier that you know I take the bus and want to take me home. Are you sure you don’t want to murder me?” 

“Murder isn’t really my thing.” 

“Is that so.” 

“Yeah, too much work.”

-

(“You can take me home, but you have to tell me your name first.” 

“Nayeon. Im Nayeon, at your service.”)

-

The ride is slightly awkward, and the only real talking the two do is to exchange directions to Jihyo’s place. 

But honestly she doesn’t mind, at least she’s making progress. 

“A dorm? College girl huh.”

“Yeah, thanks for the ride.” Jihyo rubs at the back of her neck, stepping out of the car and shutting the door. 

“Of course, but now you can do me a favor right?” 

Jihyo sighs but nods. “I guess, what is it?” 

“Don’t throw it away this time.” She smiled, pushing a folded piece of paper into the others hand before pulling away from the curb. 

//

There’s a lull between the next time she goes to the diner, but her friends come over in-between and jokingly make a countdown on the whiteboard on her fridge- Nayeon fumes at the narrow number she has to work with but it motivates her nonetheless. 

//

If there was one thing she actually liked about the restaurant it was the pies.

They were always sweet and fresh and shined with a honey glaze that looked surprisingly edible under the fluorescent lights of the display case.

Poking a fork into her slice of apple pie and taking a bite, Nayeon finds herself practically groaning at the burst of flavor that follows. 

"Good?" Jihyo smiles, not completely warm but not put off either. 

"Amazing. What do you guys put in these to make them so good?" 

"That's a secret, but honestly, most people come for the crust. It's homemade so the consistency is buttery and has just enough firmness while still melting in your mouth." 

Nayeon hums in agreement, taking another bite.

//

They'd gotten into a routine.

Nayeon would go every night and try a different slice of pie, and afterwards, she'd take Jihyo back to their dorm.

And if she was lucky, she learned a bit more about the girl on the way back- like how Jihyo was in her third year of culinary school and had dreams of becoming a top rated chef who owned her own restaurant or how their family lived far away but they still talked nearly every day.

-

If she were to describe Jihyo she would say they were rather cautious- so when they extended an invitation to a party, Nayeon was elated. 

"You want me to come? Really?"

"Yeah, of course you don't have to, I just thought if you're not busy..."

"I'm not. I'd love to join you."

"Okay, great I'll let my friend know you're coming." 

"So, is this...a date?" Nayeon grinned. "Maybe it's just me, but I feel like this could be a date."

Jihyo's cheeks flush pink and her eyes flutter rapidly. "N-no I just, it's a party that's all. I wasn't- I'm trying to be nice." 

"Mm. Sure." 

(She's totally counting it as a date).

//

Nayeon might have been bold when it came to certain endeavors (like pursuing Jihyo), but that didn't mean she put as much effort into other things. 

Her friends called her antisocial but she simply chalked it up to being selective- it wasn't her fault staying home with take out and Netflix was so enticing. 

Thankfully, Jihyo did enough talking for the both of them, allowing her to sit back and enjoy her cold beer while listening in to the trivial conversation.

That is, until she heard her name mentioned. 

"So how long have you and Nayeon been seeing each other?" A girl asks over the noise of the crowd. 

"Oh, we're not-" Jihyo begins before Nayeon cuts in.

"About two weeks." 

"Really? You never mentioned anything before Jihyo. You guys are so cute together."

"That's because-" 

"Aw, thank you. See, she thinks we're cute babe." 

And if the look Jihyo gives her at that comment was screaming, _what are you doing?_ , then she pretended not to notice. 

-

She spends the rest of the night following a conflicted Jihyo around until they both decide to leave early because the latter had an early weekend shift, and, like a responsible adult she opts to have them walk instead of drive because they both were still slightly buzzed.

"Your friends seem nice," She tries, kicking a stone.

"Yeah. They're nice enough." Jihyo laughs, their warm breath leaving a trail in the chill of the night. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"What do you really want?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Inside, you just went along with my friends assumptions that we were dating. It's just-"

"Maybe because that's what I want."

"You're serious?" 

"Of course why would I joke about something like that."

"You want to, date me. Like, take me out one evening. On a date." 

"I thought my early advances were pretty clear but I guess not." Nayeon shook her head, baffled. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was interested in you. So, what do you say, would you go out with me?" 

Jihyo goes silent and mulls it over. "I- okay. If you're serious, then, let's go tomorrow."

"Great, I'll pick you up after work?" 

"Okay. Sure."

-

That night, Nayeon doesn't dress up but still buys flowers because she figures she should at least do one thing by the books. 

"Are those for me?" Jihyo asks in surprise, stepping out from the back entrance of the diner in a floral sundress. 

"Yeah, I guess I didn't really think it through though because you have no where to put them." 

"It's okay, thank you." 

The smile Jihyo gives her is the brightest she'd ever seen- so bright it makes her pause for a moment before stuttering out that they would be late for their reservation if they didn't leave then and there.

-

First dates were nothing new to Nayeon, but for some reason her palms were sweating more than usual and she actually found herself wanting to impress Jihyo.

It was something she'd never experienced before, something she'd never planned for- and so the rest of the night is an experience for them both, but the conversion flows easily and she learns that she really loves the tinkering sound of Jihyo's laugh.

//

When Jihyo said they was more a third date type of girl, they were lying because it actually takes several dates (planned suspiciously close together) for Nayeon to finally get them to agree to come over. 

Not with any ill intent of course she respected Jihyo's reservations, but she _was_ only human and she wasn't blind- Jihyo was very attractive and Nayeon wanted so badly to at least find out if their lips were as soft as they looked. 

It's a movie night, and she makes popcorn and they sit crunched together on her worn couch under a blanket.

Jihyo watches the scenes intently, but Nayeon finds herself more fascinated by watching the other. 

(She catches herself after a while- partially annoyed by how cliché she feels. 

She'd never been so interested by any of her other flings, but reasons it was because Jihyo was the first to challenge her motives). 

By the end of her internal crises, the credits had begun to roll and she looks over to find Jihyo's head drooping. 

Surprisingly, mostly to herself, she isn't disappointed, simply amused as she covers the girl with the blanket and slouches further into her side of the couch. 

-

When her head snaps up she finds that it's still dark out but the light in the kitchen is on and the spot previously occupied by Jihyo is empty. 

Rubbing her eyes, she stands and slowly makes her way there, immediately awake by the sight that greets her. 

"Did you win?" Comes the monotonous question as Jihyo stares blankly at the board on the table.

"W-win, Jihyo-"

"Is that what I am to you? Just another one of your conquests?" 

"No, of course not!"

Jihyo lets out a bitter laugh. "You know the ladies as the restaurant warned me about you? But I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt because you were so- convincing. It seemed so real."

"It is real." Nayeon pleaded, desperateness edging into her voice as she realized how grave the others tone was.

"How can I believe that? You were betting on how fast you could bed me." 

"It wasn't like that." She moves closer only to stop at the glare being sent her way.

Standing, Jihyo shoves the wooden chair back with a screech. "I'm not a toy, Nayeon."

"I know, and I wasn't pretending, I-"

"I'm sorry you couldn't get what you wanted." 

"Jihyo, you have to believe me, please. It's true, okay, at first I only asked you out because of a dare, but this- us- it's all been real."

Jihyo shakes her head, eyes red and a solitary tear falls from one eye. "I knew this was a mistake, I can't- I should have known." 

Nayeon, too stunned to react, stands watching as the other pushes past her and slams the door behind them shut. 

The door rattles on its hinges and she's left alone with the buzz of her refrigerator in one ear and the echo of Jihyo's words in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Apologies for any typos or choppy transitions- thanks so much for reading, until next time!~


	3. You Back Away (But It's Already Love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is from Jihyo’s POV.

_//_

_“…My life started the day I got caught, under the covers with secondhand lovers, tied up in pretty young things, in a state of emergency (who was I trying to be)…Then the time for being sad is over, and you miss ‘em like you miss no other, and being blue is better than being over it…I was drunk and it didn’t mean a thing, stop thinking about (the bullets from my mouth), I love the things you hate about yourself, just finish the daydream (who were you trying to be)...No one wants you when you have no heart, and I’m sitting pretty in my brand new scars, and you’ll never know if you don’t ever try, (so let’s try)…” Panic! At The Disco: Hallelujah_

_//_

A loud beeping breaks her out of her stupor and she smells it before she sees it.

Rushing forward, Jihyo draws the oven door open and coughs slightly as smoke seeps over the edge. 

Thankfully there wasn’t enough to set off the fire alarms, but it was safe to say that the pie was unrecoverable, solidified into a single black mass. 

“What’s going on? Where’s the fire?” One of her older co-workers rushes into the kitchen clearly flustered. 

“Ah, it’s okay, I just- burned something.” 

“A pie?” They ask while propping the back door open to fan some of the smoke outside. “You never burn anything.”

“I didn’t sleep very well last night, sorry.” Jihyo looks away and occupies herself by tossing the burnt pie into the trash. She feels the older woman staring at her from behind and she musters the biggest smile she can. “It won’t happen again.”

“Okay, if you say so. We open soon for dinner, you going to be alright for the rest of your shift?”

“Yeah, I’ll have the case full by then.” 

They part after that and she breaths a sigh of relief before dropping her head against the counter with a thunk. 

She isn’t so much disappointed by having to start from scratch for the pie, rather, she felt embarrassed to be caught for doing something so _stupid_. 

She felt like a mess and she didn’t know how to fix it.

Ever since she left Nayeon’s apartment that night, Jihyo had been struggling to keep everything in check, which really was just ridiculous because they were only together for what, three weeks? 

At first, she wanted to hate the older girl for lying to her, but as the week dragged on, Jihyo couldn’t find it in herself to continue fueling that feeling. 

Nayeon had never done anything for Jihyo to hate, really, and even now, she’s not sure what was real and what wasn’t (if anything was, that is).

And she would admit, she really liked Nayeon. They were funny and caring and cute and yeah, she _liked_ her. 

But now, she had other things to worry about, like school and work. 

(A part of her thinks she was just lonely, too young and too desperate for someone to talk to. And while that was probably accurate, she refused to settle for someone like that- for someone that didn’t appreciate her because she’d been there before and promised herself she’d never put herself through something like that again).

//

It’s nearing the end of the dinner rush when she sees Nayeon again. 

She’s quick to busy herself with filing an order behind the counter, shaking her head sharply when the cashier asks if she was going to wait on that particular table. “Can’t you do it for me? Please, I’ll stay for closing so you can go early tonight.” 

They agree easily and Jihyo fiddles mindlessly by smoothing out the stack of accumulating receipts. Out of the corner of her eye she watches as Nayeon and her friends are seated and given menus. 

Nayeon never turns around and she feels her fist tighten at her side. 

“Man, it’s so busy here. I knew we should have waited to eat.” One of Nayeon’s friends complained. “Hey, Nayeon, what ever happened to you and that girl huh? What was her name? Jisoo or something right?” 

“Her name was Jihyo, and I’ve told you to drop it.” Nayeon drawled out clearly annoyed by her friends questions. 

The mention of her name piques her interest and she tucks her head lower as she rearranges the dining chart, pretending not to listen. 

“Aw come on, don’t be like that. She may be here tonight, maybe you two can get back together.” 

“Lay off would you?"

“Doesn’t this mean you lost? You owe us all some money then.” 

She hears murmurs of agreement and Nayeon’s protest, and it’s at this point she stops listening and tries to refocus. 

-

And she really doesn’t pay any attention to the group until she hears some commotion later in the evening. 

The diner is dead silent and Jihyo cringes at the scape of the metal chair against the tile. 

“Why don’t you shut the up and stop talking about stuff you know nothing about.” Nayeon all but spits out before storming away. 

The party at the table look awkwardly at each other and noise begins to slowly fill the room again. 

She thinks she hears one the friends mutter something unsavory under their breath about Nayeon and before she realizes it she’s pushing the back door open with enough force to slam against the wall- the chef leaning against the dumpster is unfazed by her arrival though as they continue to scroll through their phone without sparing her a glance. 

(Jihyo wishes she could be like that). 

//

It was the beginning of a new semester and she was going to be late. 

With graduation coming up, she was making a last ditch effort to meet all the core requirements and get enough credits to go through the last year of the program. 

With working two part time jobs though it wasn’t exactly easy, and she found herself having to sign up for a couple night classes in order to make things work. 

Sprinting to the main hall, Jihyo heaved a deep breath and glanced at her watch, relieved that she had just made it with a minute to spare. 

The class room was small and the number of people in it was even smaller as she took a seat in the back. It was a math credit she had been putting off, and as she watches the next person walk in, she regrets her decision to wait until now even more.

She knows Nayeon sees her, and she struggles not to fidget, only looking when a seat is pulled out beside her. 

“Can I sit here?” Nayeon asks softly, waiting for approval. 

Jihyo doesn’t say anything and simply nods, glad that the instructor appears to have arrived and begins taking notes. 

(When it’s over she’s the first up and out of her seat, rushing past Nayeon and to the bus stop). 

-

Things stay that way for a month, with Nayeon sitting next to her before she's rushing out the door as soon as class is over; and just when she’s beginning to accept their situation Nayeon chooses to break the silence, which, Jihyo shouldn’t have expected anything else from the latter really. 

“Hey,” Nayeon begins as she’s shoving her books back into her backpack, “I think the last bus just left, so, do you need a ride?”

Checking her phone she curses because Nayeon isn’t lying. 

(Their lesson had run over and she was already cutting it close when they finished on time so it wasn’t that surprising. 

She also chooses to brush off how Nayeon knows her bus schedule). 

Jihyo straightens herself, weighing the pros and cons of accepting the offer. On one hand, she’d have to walk 15 miles back to her dorm through a rather questionable area, on the other hand, it was Nayeon. 

She must have been thinking for some time though because Nayeon is staring at her with a smirk. “If you’re thinking of declining, I’m not taking that as an answer.”

“So were you asking me or telling me?” She challenges, holding herself a little taller. 

Nayeon softens at this and sighs. “You can walk if you want, but, if something were to happen to you I’d probably blame myself.” 

She blinks. “So, you’re doing this for yourself?”

“Sure.”

(The ride back is silent and she wonders if she’s the only one feeling awkward. She wasn’t about to be the bigger person though, too exhausted and confused to bother.)

-

When she thinks about it, Jihyo isn’t sure how she would even categorize their relationship. 

It was brief enough to be considered a fling, but there wasn’t anything inherently ual between them. If anything they just talked a lot and held hands. 

And there were things she told Nayeon that she knows she can’t take back, things she’d never told anyone before. Perhaps that’s why it was so complicated, why she felt so hurt at realizing Nayeon wasn't really interested in her. 

But Nayeon had told her things too. Things the girl had no reason to lie about, and that was an inconsistency that she had been unconsciously keeping in the back of her mind.

//

Nayeon starts taking her home after class consistently, saying something about the buses being shady too so she allows it. 

She thinks in the beginning that Nayeon was just being nice to her for lying to her, but she knows Nayeon wasn’t the type. 

The older girl fills the silence by talking about meaningless things each night and the radio plays softly in the background. 

And watching Nayeon talk rather animatedly about some new tv show makes Jihyo wonder if the latter was just as lonely as she was. 

-

She usually never contributes anything on the short drive from the university to her dorm, but Nayeon says something outlandish and she huffs out an amused laugh. 

It shocks her, and must have shocked Nayeon too because the car is suddenly quiet as they roll to a stop at the light. 

Nayeon smiles and looks over at her. “And here I thought I was talking to myself.” 

She’s quick to avert the others gaze and shifts to look out the window at the lights of the nearby gas station. “You sound ridiculous sometimes, that’s all.”

There’s a pause and the rev of the engine signals that they’re moving again. 

“I- I want to ask you something.” Jihyo lets out, never looking away from the window.

“Sure.” 

“That night, in the diner. Why did you leave like that?”

“Oh, that. It was nothing really, my friends were just getting on my nerves.” 

She doesn’t buy it and turns to search the others face. 

Nayeon’s grip on the steering wheel visibly tightens and Jihyo hears a sigh. “They were just, saying that I didn’t like.” 

“About what.”

The car pulls up outside her dorm and she pulls her bag over her shoulder, reaching to open the door. 

“They were talking about you.” Nayeon watches her through the open window as she gets out of the car. “They were just, saying things about you that weren’t true and I didn’t like it.” 

-

It takes Nayeon to be missing from class and still coming to pick her up one evening for Jihyo to realize maybe it was time to talk.

“Why did you come to pick me up? I could have just ridden the bus.” She asks as she climbs into the passenger seat.

“I slept through my alarm, and I’ve told you, I don’t mind.” 

Nayeon is smiling at her and she returns it. “Do you- are you hungry?”

“Sure,” Nayeon nods slowly, face showing surprise, “What are you hungry for?”

They end up parked outside some 24 hour fast food chain eating in the car with the heat on. 

“I miss this.” She speaks lowly, not daring to look next to her. 

“Me too.” Nayeon replies after a minute. “I- I’m sorry you had find out that way.” 

“I wanted to hate you.” Jihyo folded the napkin she was using and set it aside. "I wanted to hate myself for being so gullible. But, I now don’t know what to feel because you’ve been so nice to me and I- I want to know if any of that- of _us_ \- was real.” 

“Remember how you would always text me what kind of pies you were making for the diner? I miss that.”

She turns to look at Nayeon and their eyes catch. It’s random really, so random, but she understands. 

(She understands because she misses sending those texts). 

“I don’t watch movies anymore really, you always picked good ones and all the ones I choose end up being awful.” Nayeon huffs out a laugh before looking down. "I miss being able to talk to someone who actually listens to what I have to say and isn’t drunk after a long night. I even miss that weird biting thing you do.” 

This makes Jihyo blush and smile. “It’s not that weird.” 

“Sure,” Nayeon’s eyes twinkle, “whatever you say.” 

A single drop of rain streaks down the windshield before a heavier bout comes and noisily bears down on the roof. It distracts her long enough for Nayeon to sneak a hand over the gear shift to take her hand. 

“I know I didn’t start this with the best intentions, but everything after? That was real, it’s probably the realest I’ve ever been with anyone ever.” 

She feels a squeeze on her hand and she bites her lip before taking the initiative to tangle their fingers together. 

“So what do you say? Can I- can we- try this again?” 

Nayeon is looking at her hopefully and she feels her heart clench because she knows she’s sunk.

“Okay, let’s try.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more time came out and wow that song is so catchy, also, the biting thing came from rewatching lost time (but honestly I feel like Jihyo does this to the members when she’s nervous/excited? Regardless, I think it’s adorable). End of that note, I know It took me ages to write this, but I’m as slow as an escargot so apologies for that! As always, thanks so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> I just keep burying myself at this point. This chapter is pretty short, more like a foreward in that sense but anway, thank for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
